Lyoto Machida vs. Dimitri Wanderley
The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Wanderley came forward hard and they clinched. Wanderley pulled guard with a guillotine. Machida put him down in guard after pulling out. Not much really going on down there. They should stand them up. Still not much going on. The referee stood them up. Nope, moved 'em to the center. Machida landed a few short hammerfists. He wasn't really landing anything there. They talked about Rich Franklin and B.J. Penn. Three minutes. Machida's putting his arms on the mat a lot, perhaps he doesn't respect Wanderley's subs. Machida stood out of the guard after a bit, kicked the leg and then the other, Wanderley stood and ate a body kick and they clinched. Wanderley boke with a knee. Machida's unusually aggressive. They clinched, Wanderley landed a knee. Machida's blinking strangely. He got a trip throw to half-guard. Machida stood up to the clinch. Wanderley broke eating a knee to the body. Machida landed a left hook and a body kick. They both landed a body kick at the same time. They clinched again. Machida landed a body shot inside. Wanderley pulled guard and the crowd groaned in disappointment. Machida passed heftily to half-guard. Wanderley already seems tired. Wanderley retained guard. Machida landed a right hand from the top. They paused the fight. They continued andand Machida landed a body kick. They clinched. Wanderley landed a knee and they broke and Machida landed an inside leg kick and dodged a flying knee. Machida landed a hard left hand and they clinched. They broke. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Machida landed an inside leg kick. Machida landed a leg kick. Wanderley pressed forward missing. Machida landed a hard body kick. He blocked a flying knee and ate a body kick. Wanderley was exhausted. Machida landed another hard body kick. Wanderley landed a hard one. Machida dodged a one-two. Machida blocked a body kick. He landed one himself. They clinched and Wanderley got a double-leg to guard by the ropes. He didn't get much chance to work before they moved to the center. Not much going on down there, good defense on the bottom from Lyoto. Machida's looking to control an arm for a possible triangle I believe. The fight was paused, blood was all over Machida's belly from a big cut on Wanderley's face. Right above his left eye I believe. They continued standing and touched gloves. Machida avoided. He landed a body kick. Machida landed a body kick. Wanderley shot for a double, Machida was defending it, Wanderley switched to a single, Machida defended. He landed a big knee breaking with it to the face and a pair of body kicks. Wanderley landed a knee to the body but not flush. He was bleeding bad again. Machida dropped Wanderley hard with a straight left and stood over him kicking the legs four times. Another kick. The referee let Wanderley up. He was slow to stand. The referee had to urge him to get up. He sat back down as the doctors came in to check the cut. They continued. Machida landed a body kick and they clinched. Machida landed a pair of knees to the body in the clinch and another. He landed a trio to the legs. Wanderley pulled guard landing hard on the back of his head. The referee stood it up but Wanderley was slow to stand again. No, they were moved to the center. Wanderley was basically limp like a corpse. He barely regained the position. The second round ended and Wanderley had to be helped up and back to his corner. In between rounds before starting the third round, Dimitri's corner told him to give up, to throw in the towel, but he decided to go for a third round. The third round began and they touched gloves. Machida landed a hard body kick. Machida landed a leg kick. Wanderley was exhausted. They circled. Machida missed a turning side kick. They circled some more. Machida came in and Wanderley laid down and Machida was pounding, Wanderley was covering up in guard. Machida stood over him. Wanderley covered up. Machida kicked the leg and again. Machida came down to guard. The referee stood them up after a bit, Wanderley didn't want to get up, he did after a bit. He walked to his corner. The doctors were working on him. They continued. Nope Wanderley leaned against the ropes. They continued. Wanderley just laid on the ground. Machida missed a flying stomp and he came down to half-guard. He dodged a kneebar attempt and stood over Wanderley. He kicked the leg twice. The referee beckoned for Wanderley to get up. He rolled over and got on his knees. He stood but the referee waved it off and Machida raised his hands as he got the technical knockout win by exhaustion.